


Accidentally in love (Social Media Mavin)

by captainandersmith



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Facebook, Fluff, M/M, Texting, Twitter, YouTube, miles kerry and kdin are in this too but barely, there's a bit of Jerematt at the end I couldn't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainandersmith/pseuds/captainandersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Considering their jobs, it was hardly surprising that so much of Michael and Gavin's relationship could be found on the internet.</p>
<p>This is the story of how they fell in love told (mostly) through Facebook, Twitter, YouTube videos and messages</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in love (Social Media Mavin)

**Author's Note:**

> I Can't Believe It's Not Jerematt!
> 
> I thought I was over this ship but while I was on holiday it stated hitting me hard and now here I am with my first Mavin fic! Hope you enjoy  
> The stuff in bold and italics is the social media stuff and most of it is made up. Except the quotes from youtube videos which kind of spurred me to make this.
> 
> (Yes I know there's still Jerematt at the end but shhh ok)

When Michael met Gavin, there were no sparks. No moment of epiphany where his life felt complete.

 

Geoff told him to meet his new co-worker, they shook hands and introduced themselves.

 

Michael Jones. Gavin Free.

 

\----------

 

Later that day...

 

**Gavin Free added you on Facebook**

**Michael Jones accepted your friend request**

 

\----------

 

Michael was surprised at how friendly Gavin was for someone he'd just met, for the next few days Gavin followed him around asking stupid questions.

 

"Miiichael? Have you ever raged so hard you passed out?"

 

"Is your hair red because you're angry all the time?"

 

"Do you think you could stay calm for a whole day?"

 

It was getting pretty annoying actually. The goofy smile and relentless conversation.

 

Michael was pretty annoyed about sitting right next to Gavin as it meant that he'd have to deal with this all the time. He wasn't sure he could take much more.

 

\----------

 

The first let's play they were in together actually went pretty well. It was fun playing mass effect with Gavin and the others, today was one of those days where Michael couldn't believe he played video games for a living. Jack even made some comment to him later about the chemistry he had with Gavin.

 

Michael thought that was bullshit. The guy was really starting to irritate him.

 

\----------

A few days later...

 

**@Roosterteeth**

_Check out the newest let's play where Michael and Gavin take on Contra!_ [link]

 

**Retweeted by @AH_Michael**

 

**@GavinFree started following you**

 

\----------

 

**Let's play Contra**

 

_"Hello!"_

_"Hi everyone!"_

 

Michael sniggers

 

_"This is Gavin and Michael!"_

_"Nah that was terrible"_

_"What? Too gay?"_

_..._

_"Its our thing Gavin. It's our thing. Let's do it together"_

 

\----------

 

By the time the Contra let's play came out, the audience had picked up on the Michael-Gavin partnership and they were loving it. Michael was kind of enjoying it himself. It was kind of nice to be part of a double act.

 

Even if the other half of it was annoying as dicks. And couldn't even say your name right.

 

"But Mi-cool" was a common catchphrase among the Achievement Hunters now.

 

Not long after the video came out, #mavin was born

 

God fucking dammit.

 

The last thing Michael needed was an internet fandom dedicated to believing that he was in a relationship with the most annoying guy he'd ever met.

 

Even though they were getting to be good friends.

 

\----------

**New Facebook message from Gavin Free**

 

_**Gavin** : Hi Michael! You free this weekend? _

_**Michael** : Sorry dude I've got a very important date with Silent Hill. Why? _

_**Gavin** : Fancy coming with me to see a film tomorrow?_

**_Michael_ ** _: They’re called movies here you idiot_

_**Gavin** : Michael!!! I'm uninviting you now :(((( _

_**Michael** : what movie at what time fuckface _

_**Gavin** : 7? That new spiderman? _

**_Michael_ ** _: hmmm i dunno_

_**Gavin** : pleeaaaaase Michael I reaaaaally wanna see it!!! _

_**Michael:** why don't you just get Geoff to take you? _

_**Gavin** : Cos you're my boi Michael!!! :) _

**_Michael_ ** _: -_-_

_**Gavin** : see you tomorrow! :) _

 

\----------

 

As Michael and Gavin started to hang out more outside of work, their partnership in videos grew stronger.

 

And the internet was loving it.

 

Geoff came to Michael one morning and asked if he would record a rage quit with Gavin, "The audience love it when you work together! And they'll love it even more if he annoys you and you yell at him"

 

Michael didn't know why, but he had this stupid urge to push Gavin away. Sure they had hit it off, and they were great friends but... like he said, stupid.

 

So he agreed and decided to pick this new minecraft game. After much screaming and giggling, they finished the episode and the next day when they came into work, Geoff declared the video a success and proposed that the pair do more videos together.

 

Michael had never felt so torn. On the one hand, Gavin was the most annoying asshole he had ever met. On the other hand he quite enjoyed being Gavin's 'boi'

\----------

 

**@Roosterteeth**

_Check out this video of Gav on Michael's shoulders inspired by the slender rage quit [link]_

 

**@GavinFree**

_@AH_Michael bevs tonight boi?_

 

**@AH_Michael**

_@GavinFree why are you tweeting this at me moron_

 

\----------

That night...

 

**@GavinFree**

_Whu is hhis face so bloodu lovly i hte it_

\----------

 

Michael came into the office one morning to find the rest of Achievement Hunter gathered round Ray's computer.

 

"Uhhhh, so what the fuck is this?"

 

**www.rtconfessions.tumblr.com**

 

"It's like... a way for people to express their opinions anonymously" Ray said politely. Then he turned to grin at Michael, "mostly about all of us fucking"

 

"Ooh ooh here's a good one!" Gavin was bouncing on his heels and pointing at the screen.

 

_I think that Gus would totally top Burnie because they-_

 

"No no no no no, I do NOT want to read that about two of my oldest friends" Geoff snatched the mouse from Ray and scrolled further down.

 

Ryan raised his eyebrow at the flashing light of the computer screen, "Most of these are about you and Gavin you know?"

 

Ugh of course they were.

 

Jack started laughing and could barely read out the next confession

 

_I bet Michael and Gavin's sex life is explosive!!! I mean have you seen Rage Quit?? ;)_

 

The room exploded with laughter and as it subsided Gavin turned to Michael pretending to be seductive.

 

"What do you say Michael? Wanna make some explosions" he gave an exaggerated wink.

 

Michael tried not to blush and just folded his arms smiling, "As long as you know that it will be me fucking you"

 

"Michael!" Gavin exclaimed

 

"Mi-cool!" the others echoed back at him

 

Ray turned back to the screen and read out another one.

 

_Mavin is the otp!!! I bet Michael loves having his British twink lol_

 

Michael took a step closer to Gavin, "See, told you" he intoned smugly.

 

Gavin seemed to be getting quite embarrassed but no one in the room appeared to notice as they were still busy reading.

 

"Wow there's a dick load of people talking about Ray and Ryan too, it's called raywood apparently" Geoff seemed quite surprised to find this out and the pair in question started laughing.

 

"Well Ryan? You wanna stick it in me?" Ray wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as the others groaned at how graphic Ray was being.

 

"Oh Ray" Ryan sighed, clasping his hands together, "I thought you'd never ask" it was his turn to wink now.

 

"Well you guys are apparently the married couple of Achievement Hunter" he said, pointing at Jack and Geoff.

 

The two just looked at each other and shook their heads, 'Yeah, despite the fact that we're both married to women" Jack said dryly.

 

"Well according to tumblr, all the men in RT are exclusively into dick."

 

\----------

 

The Minecraft series that Jack suggested only brought more tumblr worthy moments. Michael was too busy having fun with his best friend to remember that he was supposed to be toning the whole Mavin thing down. He didn't want to ignore Gavin, but he certainly didn't want the whole bloody world thinking that they were in love or some shit

 

That would be ridiculous.

**Let's play minecraft**

 

_"woo hoo!"_

_"FUCK DAMMIT"_

_"AHHHH AH Michael!"_

_"he's still goin! Still goin... Still goin..."_

_"Are they having sex?"_

_"Dammit I can't stop! I can't stop him!"_

_"like a 4 by 2 by 2 by... What?"_

_"like a 4 by 2 by 2 by 4 by 2 by 4 by 2 by 5?? Shut the fuck up moron"_

_"you're a prick"_

_"_ you're _the prick!"_

_"OOHHHHHH"_

_"You don't know how dumb you sound when you say things like that"_

_"Well you sound like Joe Pesci"_

_"I'm gonna tap you with my sword the next time you hit me"_

_"Stop tapping each other"_

_"Jesus Christ just bang and get over with it"_

_"Just please fuck you'd make a lot of people happy"_

_"fuck yeah Michael-Gavin!"_

_"Mavin bro!"_

_"You'd make tumblr so happy"_

_"shout out to the RT confessions tumblr"_

 

As their characters are dancing round each other in minecraft, Michael and Gavin make weird noises to each other.

_"we touchin butts?"_

_"pthh licked the- pttthhh!"_

_"Oh you licked the pop filter? Here lick my asshole ahahahah"_

_"That's going on tumblr"_

_"fuck yeah it is!"_

_"Do you wanna team up with me Michael?"_

_"Uh do I wanna team up with you Gavin?? Hell yes I do"_

_"Hell yeah Michael!"_

_"you know why Gavin? Cos you're my boi!"_

_"you're my boi Michael!"_

Team nice dynamite was going strong and the audience were eating it up.

 

\----------

 

**Gavin Free is in a relationship**

 

\----------

 

**To: Gavin D Free, Jack S Pattillo, James R Haywood, Ray Narvaez**

**From: Geoff L Ramsey**

**Subject:** _Rage Quit... Literally_

 

_just a heads up in case any of you fuckin clowns were feeling particularly self destructive today_

_MICHAEL IS FUCKING PISSED OFF_

_I don't know why but he's sore as hell today, so do us all a favour and... Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. Him._

 

\----------

A week later, Michael had just about calmed down. He had no idea what he had been so worked up over, but he knows it had something to do with Gavin. He'd never even mentioned a girl and suddenly he was in a relationship? Whatever.

 

**1 new text message**

 

**_Gavin:_ ** _Hey Michael, you up for swimmy bevs later?_

**_Michael_ ** _: I'm hanging out with Kerry today_

_**Gavin** : Well since Kerry's coming to swimmy bevs I know that's not true. _

_**Gavin** : Are u ignoring me?? _

**_Gavin_ ** _: Just come tonight pleaaaase i miss u :(_

_**Gavin** : if I did anything wrong you can just tell me tonight yeah? _

_**Michael** : ill come tonight _

 

\----------

Later that night...

 

**@GavinFree**

_Mm so drinkkk_

 

**@TheMilesLuna**

_"Let's get marriage Micoo! Let's do marriage! You and me boiiii!"- Gavin Free_

 

**@Lindsaytugglife**

_Michael, Kerry and Gav were so drunk they fell asleep on stairs up to the apartment_ [image]

 

**@TheMilesLuna**

_@Lindsaytugglife since when were we the sober ones???_

**@Lindsaytugglife**

_Michael just shouted "DATS MY BOI!!" out the window at 4am. Who wants to take him in when he gets evicted???_

 

\-----------

 

**1 New text message**

 

**_Lindsay_ ** _: Morning sleeping beauty! :3_

_**Michael** :What the fuck happened last night _

**_Lindsay_ ** _: swimmy bevs my friend, swimmy bevs_

**_Michael_ ** _: I don't remember shit_

_**Lindsay:** nothing???? Really???? _

_**Michae** l: should I? Anything important?? _

**_Lindsay_ ** _: you remember anything concerning one Gavino Free?_

_**Michael** : oh my god tell me that didn't actually happen _

_**Lindsay** : it kinda did _

_**Michael** : I KISSED GAVIN _

_**Lindsay** : yeaaaah buddy _

_**Michael** : oh my fucking god what do i do _

_**Lindsay** : well that's totally up to you since gav won't remember _

_**Michael** : how do you know that?? _

_**Lindsay** :... Cos I've already talked to him _

_**Michael** : lindsay you fuck _

_**Lindsay** : well soooorryyy for trying to set up my two oblivious co-workers _

_**Michael** : I DONT WANT TO DATE GAVIN _

_**Lindsay** : not what you were saying yesterday "you know gav, I like youu, like reaaaally like you" _

_**Michael** : That doesn't prove anything _

_**Lindsay** : "you're my boi gav!!! You should totally date meee not that girl!!" _

_**Michael** : fuck I actually said that? _

_**Lindsay** : only like 600 times, don't worry, Gavin doesn't remember that bit either _

_**Michael** : I'm never fucking drinking again _

_**Lindsay** : so what you gonna do? _

_**Michael** : hope that gavin never fucking remembers what happened last night _

_**Lindsay** : you're an idiot _

\----------

Two weeks later...

**Gavin Free is single**

 

\-----------

 

**@AH_Michael**

_Matching necklaces for me and my boi_! [image]

 

**@GavinFree**

_@AH_Michael <3 _

 

\----------

 

**@GavinFree**

_Goodbye America, hello England_! [image]

 

**@AH_Michael**

_@GavinFree safe journey boi_

\----------

 

**@AchievementHunt**

_the dynamite part of our favourite duo is looking pretty lonely today! [image of Michael in a TND t-shirt pretending to pout]_

 

\----------

**1 New text message**

**_Geoff_ ** _: hey, fancy coming to the bar tonight? Griffon's coming if you wanted to bring Caiti?_

_**Jack** : II'll check with her, what's the occasion? _

_**Geoff** : I'm tired of Michael being mopey that's what _

_**Jack** : Do you reckon it's cos he misses Gavin? _

_**Geoff** : you think?????? _

_**Jack** : alright alright tone down the sarcasm _

_**Geoff** : Lindsay told me they kissed when they were drunk _

_**Jack** :no way! When??? _

_**Geoff** : a month ago? two? Gavin doesn’t seem to remember it but Michael did_

_**Jack** : oh my god what do we do?? _

_**Geoff** : hope that those two jackasses get their shit together _

_**Jack** : you don't think that those two getting together is a bad idea? _

_**Geoff** : it can't be any worse than them pining after each other, it's starting to do my fucking head in _

_**Jack** : I'll second that _

 

\------------

 

**1 new text message**

 

_**Gavin** : hey Geoff i told you the wrong dates, I'm coming back this tuesday not next tuesday _

_**Geoff** : you fucking jackass _

_**Gavin** : might just stay in England now.... _

_**Geoff** : Do me a favour and skype call Michael or something _

_**Gavin** : I've texted him nearly every day?? _

_**Geoff** : he's missing you though I reckon it'll help _

_**Gavin** : missing me? Ok :) _

 

\-----------

Tuesday...

 

"So Geoff, it's a week until Gav comes back right?" Ray gave an exaggerated wink at Geoff who replied as nonchalantly as he could.

 

They'd decided to keep Michael in the dark about Gavin returning so they could give him a nice surprise. Jack had a camera recording on his desk so he could capture the reunion.

 

"Helloooo~" a voice sang from behind the door to the office.

 

Michael turned to look at it and frowned in confusion but immediately broke into an uncontrollable grin when he saw who was behind it.

 

"GAVIN" the two collided in a hug and the others smiled in silence at the heartwarming scene they were witnessing.

 

As they held each other at arms length, they were flushed and speechless. As if encouraged by Gavin's ecstatic expression, Michael dove in and pressed his lips against his.

 

Well, thought Jack, I guess we can't use this for an RT life now.

 

\----------

**@GeoffLRamsey**

_fucking. finally_.

 

\----------

 

2 weeks later...

 

**Gavin Free and Michael Jones are in a relationship**

\----------

 

For Michael, time seemed to fly after that. Gavin quickly became the most important person in his life. They moved in together and after that there were only two major questions on Michael’s mind.

 

Then one morning he woke up and saw Gavin sleeping beside him. The man rolled onto the floor and hit his head on the wall. After quickly checking he was okay, Michael couldn’t stop laughing.

 

When Gavin pouted and pretended to be upset, he planted little pecks all over his face and called him an idiot

 

Those two major questions suddenly became two very important things that Michael wanted to do.

 

\----------

 

With the help of the others, they debated for a long time what the best way to tell the audience about their relationship was.

 

They considered making a video, or maybe a funny tweet but one seemed too corny and the other too casual.

 

Ray suggested a banner saying “we’re here, we’re queer, we’re fucking each other” but that idea didn’t get too far.

 

In the end they decided to make a journal post on the Roosterteeth site.

 

**Michael and Gavin are dating**

\----------

 

**@AH_Michael**

_He said yes <3 [image of Michael and Gavin with their arms around each other. Gavin has a ring on his finger]_

**@GavinFree**

_I have no words <3 @AH_Michael_

**@GeoffLRamsey**

_@GavinFree that makes a change, congratulations you fuckin nerds <3_

**\----------**

The wedding was a pretty much private affair as far as the internet was concerned, there were a few pictures uploaded but not much else.

 

It was nice to keep the moment between them and their closest friends

 

\----------

 

Not long after that, Matt and Jeremy were hired at the company and a few weeks later, Michael walked into the support room to find everyone crowded around the same computer.

 

Kdin and Lindsay were cackling at the screen, Matt was stood behind them with his head in his hands and Jeremy was laughing, swearing and blushing all at the same time.

 

“What you clowns looking at?” Michael directed this at Lindsay who had the computer mouse.

 

“Tumblr, that RT confessions thing mostly. People are really starting to ship Matt and Jeremy now!”

 

Matt lifted his head to look at Michael, “The things I have seen today make me want to burn my eyeballs”

 

Kdin began laughing again and pointed at the screen excitedly, “Look! Look! This one describes you as “the smol buff bf and his sexy beanpole”

 

The two in question groaned and walked back to their own desks while everyone else attempted to catch their breaths.

 

“You know guys,” Michael began, “This is how it starts”

 

“How what starts?” asked Jeremy

 

“If this is the start, I don’t wanna see the end” mumbled Matt.

 

“First the internet starts joking about you fucking, next thing you know you’ve fallen in love and you get married” He grinned at their horrified faces, “just look at me and Gavin”

 

This sent Kdin and Lindsay into hysterics while Matt bashed his head against the desk and Jeremy turned an impressive shade of red.

 

Michael walked over to Jeremy’s desk and whispered into his ear, “Go and get yourself some of that sexy beanpole, yeah?”

 

He winked at the two of them and then walked out of the door, leaving a very embarrassed Jeremy and a very confused Matt behind him.


End file.
